Conventional computing devices (such as silicon-based computing devices or the like) utilize computing logic using two states (which are represented by binary values “0” and “1”). Such binary computing devices require a large array of arithmetic logic units (“ALUs”), each performing bitwise logic operations or the like, to compute large computational problems. Power and heat issues arise when such binary computing devices are scaled up in attempts to increase computational capabilities. In efforts to overcome the limitations of binary computing devices, several groups and entities have researched or developed quantum computing systems, which are based on qubits that reflect quantum states. Although quantum computing systems utilize more than two states, conventional quantum computing systems (which are potentially capable of using far less power than binary computing devices) are costly to manufacture, costly to operate (e.g., some quantum computing systems require power to cool a qubit to 10 times colder than interstellar space in order to tip a qubit or to change states, etc.), currently difficult to scale-up, and have issues related to detection of state (i.e., in the process of detecting the state of a qubit, the very state of the qubit might change due to quantum mechanical effects).
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing computing, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing transient state computing with optics.